There is a conventionally suggested technique carried out in an image reading apparatus in which a document is read so as to prepare image data for the document. According to the technique, the document is subjected to pre-scanning before being subjected to final scanning for preparing the image data of the document, so that (i) what is to be processed in the final scanning and (ii) what image processing is to be carried out with respect to the read image data are controlled in accordance with a result of the pre-scanning.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique carried out in an inspection apparatus for inspecting a printing quality of a printed matter which is subjected to planographic printing and intaglio printing. According to the technique, in order that, in a case where an intaglio printing pattern is printed to be more or less displaced but there is no missing part or excess ink stain in the intaglio printing pattern, it is determined that the printed matter is normal, only light in a near-infrared region is extracted from light directed from a light source to the printed matter and then reflected from the printed matter. The extraction makes it possible to obtain information on the near-infrared region and to compare the intaglio printing pattern with a preliminarily prepared reference pattern for a normal printed matter. The printing quality is thus inspected with the planographic printing ignored.